Transformers: A New Encouter
by ninjanicktf
Summary: A boy named Max McGrath buys a car to show his parents he's responsible, and to impress a girl he likes. However, one thing he did not realize was that his "new car" was in fact a robot from another planet. okay, a pretty crappy summery, but I hope you like the story! only constructive criticism is accepted.
1. Prolouge

Thousands of years ago, an artifact existed. An artifact called-the cube. It was capable of giving life, just as much as it was of destroying it. It created the transformers.

For years the transformers were in peace. They were ruled by seven kings-seven primes. Everything was fun and peaceful, until one of the primes betrayed the others. He was once known as zeta prime, but is now known as the fallen. The fallen had an army of the transformers that rebelled alongside him, but their attempts to destroy the peaceful cybertrions- the Autobots- were failed.

The fallen was killed by Sentinel prime. Everyone thought the job was done, and the decepticons were no more, but one remained-Megatron. Megatron was powerful, strong, and evil to the core. Every Autobot was scared to take on him. But there was one who tried to fight to the finish to stop Megatron. His name was Optimus prime.

Megatron and prime could be no different. One was power hungry, and would kill his own men. Optimus fought for freedom, justice, and would never abandon anyone in battle, and would never give up, no matter what.

To stop Megatron from getting the all spark, Optimus launched it into space; hoping Megatron would never find it. Megatron learned of this, and set out to find the all spark. He never came back, so most assumed he was dead.

The Allspark landed on earth. It remained in the artic, but was never found.

A man named Forge Ferris was an explorer. He was always finding strange objects inside of stone, water, and caves. After he heard news about the Allspark landing in the artic, He led an ice excision to artic for a treasure hunt. He was hoping they'd find the all spark (or something else) before two weeks.

The following was written in his journal.

**DAY 1:** we start searching. Day returned unsuccessful. We found nothing.

**DAY 2: **no success. Two men suffered frostbite. We continue.

**DAY 5:** still nothing. This is not going well.

**DAY 16: **we had three groups looking. We didn't find crap.

**DAY 27:** more of my men suffered frostbite. We may need to stop soon.

**DAY 45: **still nothing. More of my men start starving. We used the last of our food supply.

After writing in for day 46, Ferris walked onto a plain of ice. He was about to give and go back home. He pulled out a cigarette and a liter. Before he could light it, he heard a strange noise. He looked and saw a few cracks on the ground. He could have sworn they weren't there before. He lit his lighter and heard the noise again. He was now scared on what it could be. He then thought and figured out something: he was standing on thin ice. It then collapsed and he fell through. He was terrified when he fell.

After landing, he got up, and saw something. Something big. It wasn't the all spark, but at this point he didn't care.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of his men asked.

"You guys need to come see this!" he said. They slid down to Ferris and saw it.

"What the heck is that?" One of the men asked.

"It's my next best discovery!" Ferris said. They then started chipping away the ice to see what they found. Ferris saw what looked like an eye, and it made a huge light that almost blinded Ferris.

"Dude, are you all right?" one of his men asked.

"We need to get this thing out. Now"


	2. A Car And His Kid, Part 1

Sixteen years later.

Copper canyon high. A teenager named Maxwell McGrath was walking down the hall. He wore a blue jacket, was 5 foot 10, and had uncombed hair. He stopped for a bit, just to stare at a girl named Serena Tsukino. She was about max's high, was blond, and had blue eyes. Max has had a crush on her since preschool. She and he are good friends, but he could not find the courage to tell her about how he felt. While in class, he tired his hardest to get an A. however, the test was math, which was max's weak point. The next day, they gave the completed tests back with a grade. Max got a B.

"Um, excuse me, I think you made a mistake" Max said when handing his paper to the teacher.

"No, I didn't, you got a B" the teacher said.

"Look, I wanted an A-"

"And I wanted to be the next Michael Jackson. Obviously that didn't happen"

"Look, my parents said that if I get three grand and five As in math, I can get a car"

"And this is my problem, why?" The teacher said.

"If you give me a B, (poof) I don't get a car!"

"Why do you even want a car?" the teacher asked.

"My parents are always saying I'm irresponsible. How else can I show them I'm responsible then getting my own set of wheels?"

"Do you watch South Park?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Then you're irresponsible. Nuff said"

"Please?"

"Look, annoying the crap out of me is not going to make me want to give you an A, got it?!" the teacher said.

"Are you sure?" Max said.

"GET OUT!" the teacher shouted.

"Okay" max said. The teacher work on his papers for a little while when max came back in.

"Are you sure you can't give me a-"

"If I give you an A, will you leave me alone?!" The teacher asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes" Max said. He walked out of that class room with an A. he felt a bit like he cheated, but it was worth it. He would soon get a car and show his parents he was responsible. He had told his parents about this, and they were so happy. However, max's brother had to take him to the dealership due to his parents working.

Max never really liked his brother. His brother was two inches taller than max, had blue eyes, and was only born 10 months before max. He always teased max, and max never told him about his crush on Serena (in fact he didn't tell anybody, and people constantly call him a blabber mouth) because he didn't want his brother to tease him. So when he heard about his brother taking him, he was not amused.

His brother drove him to the dealer shop and they had a strange talk on the way.

"So you're excited about your fist car?"

"Yeah, of course I am!" max said. "I've been dreaming of this since I was a little boy!"

"Huh, reminds me of something Ann would say" Josh (we forgot to mention that was Max's brother's name) said.

"You know, that reminds me, why do you always stare at Serena when she walks home from something?" Josh asked.

"I want to make sure something doesn't happen to her" Max said.

"Right" Josh said. Max saw Josh was taking him to a place that had a sign that looked like it was cheaply made, and most (if not all) the cars were rusted. There also were only two guys there, and they looked young (like 20 or younger)

"What kind of place is this?" max asked.

"This is the place where I got my first car" Josh said. A man walked up to them. He was African, about as tall as josh, and had a hair style similar to Andre 3000's in the video for roses.

"My name is Andre, nice to meet you" he said. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm getting my brother his first car" Josh said.

"You've come to the right place! Here we have a bunch of nice-"

"Um, why are those people staring at us?" max asked. He pointed to what looked like a family.

"Oh, that's my mom's family" Andre said. "Hey momma!" he waved. His mom just flipped him off.

"I am this close to poisoning her oatmeal" Andre said. "so look around, see if you find something you like!"


	3. A Car An His Kid, Part 2

Max and josh looked around. They walked up to this really old beat up car.

"Wow, that thing looks like it was chewed up and spit out" Max said.

"It might look beat up, but what happens when I put the keys in the ignition?" Andre said. He put the keys in, but instead of working, the car just fell apart.

"Okay, that was a lemon, but what about this Volkswagen beetle?" Andre said.

"It's ugly" Josh said. "And plus, that's a Toyota Land Cruiser. I'm starting to think you don't know anything about cars"

"What?" Andre said. "No way, of course I know a lot about cars!" max saw what he thought was a nice looking car.

"You know, here we have a saying that cars pick their drivers" Andre said.

"That is literally the stupidest thing I have ever heard" Josh said. While josh was talking to Andre, max got in the car. It felt comfortable, and had a working engine and everything.

"Whoa" Max said. He got out of the car. Max was still staring at the car Andre walked up to him.

"Odd, I've never seen this car before" Andre said. "Hey, big boy!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Big boy said. "my name is zack!"

"Zack, big boy, whatever! Did you buy this car?"

"Never seen it. Must be a computer glitch" Zack said.

"Okay then big boy" Andre said. You can hear Zack cursing up a storm in the back ground. "I'm close to shooting him"

"I heard that" Zack said.

"Anyway, I'll sell you this 1967 Chevrolet Camaro for seven grand"

"Our parents only gave us six grand" Josh said.

"Okay kid, keep moving" Andre said.

"But you said cars pick their drivers!" Max said.

"Sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-A brother! Now move!" Andre said. They kept walking.

"He did not just call me a cheap-A" Josh said. They walked up to a car that looked like it was hit with a wrecking ball right after someone hit it with a sledge hammer three times.

"What about this car? Only three hundred"

"Dude, that thing looks like a broken down piece of crap" Josh said. "And the driver had too much to drink"

"Okay, how about this one?" the car was rusted and looked like it went from zero to sixty in 2.5 decades.

"Dude, there's something growing in the back seat!" Max said, pointing to the window.

"You're not making this any easier" Andre said. Suddenly a loud noise came out of nowhere and smashed all of the cars' windows. Andre looked at all of the cars.

"Their ruined!" Andre said. He then noticed the Camaro wasn't damaged.

"Tell you what, I'll sell you the Camaro for five grand" Andre said.

"DEAL!" Josh said. Max gets in his new car and drives away.

…

Somewhere close to area fifty one (which may or may not exist) a few soulders are bored. They have been sitting there for three hours. They have ordered a few pizzas but they didn't come yet.

"When will the pizzas come?" One of the solders asked.

"Shut up miles" another one said. the pizza man soon came and gave the soliders some food. Miles walked up to the pizza man.

"We don't get charged for this because you were three hours late, right?" Miles asked.

"It doesn't work that way anymore. Sorry" the pizza man said.

"Well that sucks" Miles said. He looked closer. "Is that a cassette player?"

"Odd, how did this thing get in here?" The pizza man asked. He picked up the cassette player when suddenly it started shifting in his hands, causing the pizza man to freak out and drop the cassette player. It mass shifted and turned from a cassette player into a robot.

"**Where is Megatron?** The robot said with a cool voice. The soldiers all panicked and picked up their guns.

"**Rumble, frenzy, eject. Operation: Destroy their weapons" **the robot said as he pushed a button on top of his chest. Two cassettes came and transformed into robots. One was blue; the other one was red and black. The soldiers fired on them, but their bullets just bounced off.

"My god, they didn't even leave a dent!" Miles said as he saw rumble and frenzy were unharmed by the bullets.

"Okay, our turn!" Frenzy said. His arms then turned into pile drivers, which he and rumble shook the ground, causing all of the soldiers to fall down.

"Okay, where's Megatron?" Rumble asked as he pointed a gun at miles.

"I don't know!" Miles said.

"**Laserbeak, eject. Operation: Search and destroy**" the robot said. he pushed that button again, and another cassette came out of his chest and transformed into a bird. A guard saw the bird.

"HALT OR I'LL SHOOT!" The guard said. Laserbeak just shot the guard. He flew in and started hacking into their files, trying to find anything he could about Megatron. Someone came in with a pistol and stated shooting at Laserbeak. Laserbeak flew away from him and flew back into Soundwave's chest.

"Starscream is going to be pleased with this" Rumble said.

"**Recordicons. Return**" the robot said as all of the cassette transformers jumped back into his chest. The robot ran through the files inside of laserbeak. He got up and flew away.

"What was that?" Miles asked.


	4. Undo it

Max was driving around in his new car. It was his cool new car, and he was in love with it. That and Serena. Speaking of which, max spotted Serena. He drove up to her.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Serna said.

"It's my new car" Max said. Serena has known max since preschool (we already discussed that in the first chapter) she and max are really good friends (Like Freddy and Carly in ICarly) but he knew he was stuck in the friend zone. He was hoping his new car would change that.

"This looks like it was cheap" Serna said.

"Well, it's my fist car" max said. "According to my brother, it's supposed to be like that"

"Whatever" Serna said. "I just can't believe that your parents let you get a car"

"Neither can I" max said. "Want to go for a drive?"

"Sure" Serna said. She opened the door and got in.

"Well, I admit, it's comfy" Serena said. On the way max was trying to have a conversation when the radio went off several times. The tenth time Serena asked about it.

"I don't know, I guess it's just on the fritz" Max said. It for some reason was playing rap god by Eminem, and whenever max tried to change it to a nicer song (Like happy or treasure) it kept changing back.

"Let me try turning it down" Max said as he turned down the radio so much that it was like it wasn't even on.

"Okay, I don't really like 2000's onward rap, but I do like Katy Perry" Serena said.

"I guessed that by the Katy Perry poster in your room"

"Yes, but what's with the Aerosmith poster in your room?" Serena asked.

"Well, I like Aero-" right when he said that the radio turned back up.

"Okay, the radio's busted" Max said. "So, what other types of music do you like?" max said even though he already knew (Again, they were that good of friends) when suddenly bumble bee stopped.

"Now what?!" Max asked. He turned the key in the ignition a few times but nothing happened. Max and Serena got out of the car and walked up to the hood. She opened the hood.

"Wow, I've never seen this type of engine in a 1966 camero before" Serena said.

"How do you know that?" Max said.

"Well, this engine wasn't manufactured until 1996" Serena said. "So I'm guessing the old owner replaced the engine. That's probably a good thing because then this Camaro would be even more of a piece of cr-" suddenly, the Camaro randomly spit a bunch of oil in her face. Max had a very shocked expression on his face as she wiped off some of the oil.

"I am so sorry!" Max said. "I just-"

"Thanks for the ride and all, but I think I'm going to walk the rest of the way home" Serena said. That night max was on his bed moaning about what had happen earlier. He just couldn't believe he blew it with Serena.

"How long has he been up there?" Max's mom asked while she, max's dad, and josh were at the dinner table.

"I would say about two, maybe three hours" Josh said right before he took a bite out of his steak.

"You know jam, maybe we should-"

"Molly, let's not get involved with this" Jim said. "These kinda things usually work themselves out"

"Why is he even up there?" Molly asked.

"You know, he kinda sounds like me when Rachel dumped me" Josh said.

"Was he secretly seeing someone?" Molly asked.

"No mom, I don't think anyone would WANT to date him" Josh said.

"Yeah, that sounds more like "I tried and blew it" Jim said.

"Wait, so he was in love with someone and he blew it?" Molly asked.

"Who knows?" Josh said. "That could be it"

"Oh, that reminds me of when you first fell in love"

"Mom, I told you never to have this talk with me ag-"

"First you start making excuses to be with her-" Josh grabbed an umbrella, which he handed to his dad.

"Dad, hit me as hard as you can" he said. He heard his mom was still taking. "Don't hold back"

…

Later that night, max had finally fallen asleep when he heard some strange noise. It sounded like the chorus to Rhianna's song S.O.S. He also heard the "sending out an S.O.S" part from message in a bottle by the police. Max woke up to try to see what it was. He walked down stairs and heard "Is there anyone out there because it's getting harder and harder to breathe!"

"Where is that coming from?!" Max asked. He walked out and saw what looked like a giant robot in his back yard. It was the same colors as his car (Yellow and black) and, guessing by the audio clips max heard, he was calling for help. Max dismissed it as him staying up too long to study. However, when he stepped on a branch, the robot ran away. Max then heard some sort of strange noise.

"What was that?" he asked himself. He just shrugged and went back to bed.


	5. The Polt Thickens

**Okay, I'm getting the feeling that no one is reading this fanfic. if you can leave a review, I'll be happy, because I'll know at least SOMEONE is reading it. if you do, thanks!-ninjanicktf**

Somewhere, up in the sky was a giant warship. No one knows where it came from, or what it's doing, all we know is that the cassette player decepticon that attacked the military base two chapters ago was flying towards it. He walked on it and ran into another decepticon who was red, and looked like he turned into a car.

"Ah, soundwave!" the decepticon said. "Glad your back! Did you find anything about forge Ferris?"

"**Not yet, knockout**" Soundwave said. "**But I have urgent news to tell starscream**"

"Okay then, go ahead" Knockout said. Soundwave walked in and saw a few decepticons gambling. He walked to the table and walked next to the only female there.

"**Arachnid, where is starscream**?" Soundwave asked.

"In his "evil chamber" as usual" Arachnid said. soundwave walked in. sitting on some sort of throne was a red and white transformer. Because I'm no good at descriptions, I will say imagine him as the generations armada starscream toy.

"Soundwave, I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me" starscream said.

"**I do**" soundwave said.

"Did you find out more about that "Forge Ferris" guy?" Starscream asked.

"**No. but I did find out something about Megatron**" sound wave said. He was about to say something else when starscream interrupted him.

"Megatron? Did you say Megatron?" Starscream asked. He kept speaking before soundwave could answer.

"Megatron? THERE IS NO MEGATRON! He's DEAD!" starscream said. "You STILL can't accept it to the point where you're lying about him being alive?!"

"**Starscream, he had something to do with forge Ferris**" Soundwave said.

"Even if he did, he's dead, so he has no use to us!" starscream said. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Wow, screamer's pissed" another one of the decepticons said. Soundwave walked out. Knockout came back to soundwave.

"What did you find out about him?" Knockout asked.

"**I need to capture a boy named Max McGrath to get to Megatron**" sound wave said before he flew off.

"He didn't even say goodbye, how rude!" Knockout said.

…

The next morning was a bit of a pain for max. His mom was yelling at Jim about something stomping on her garden, josh was sleeping, and max was worried that he was going to be late for school, and he was going to get an F, and he didn't study hard enough-only for him to remember it was a Saturday.

When josh woke up at about one o' clock, max was watching good luck Charlie. He saw a scene where teddy and spencer kissed only for him to change the channel. It then was the music video for not a bad thing. He changed the channel again, only for it to be the princess bride max then turned off the TV.

"Uh, max, is something wrong?" Josh asked.

"You're not wearing a shirt" max said.

"OTHER than that"

"Yesterday, I was with a girl, and I blew it!" max said.

"Well, how long have you known the girl?" Josh asked.

"Since I was six" Max said.

"Okay, then try again!" Josh said. "Apologize and maybe she'll give you a second chance"

"Are you sure?" max said.

"I've faced this type of problem before" Josh said. "If your good friends with her, she will defiantly give you another chance"

"You're right!" Max said. "I think I'll try again!"

"Glad I was able to help!" josh said. "Who is the girl, anyway?"

"Gotta go, bye!" max said as he left. Josh was confused.

A few minutes later, Max drove down to Serena's house. He knocked on the door. Serena opened up the door.

"Yeah max?" she asked.

"Hey Serena, I just WHOA" he saw when he got a good look at her.

"I just got back from the pool"

"Oh. After you go change, you want to go for another drive?" Max asked.

"Sure, but if your car breaks down, you're calling a mechanic" Serena said. She went upstairs for a bit, changed, and came back down in jeans and a short sleeved shirt. She got in the car and they drove off. But one thing they did not notice was that laser beak was watching from behind and listening to everything they were saying. He then flew back into sound wave.


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

Soundwave was listening to everything max and Serena were talking about in the car. It was mostly about their day, which Soundwave (obviously) didn't care about. Max started talking about his family.

"You never told me about your uncle" Serena said.

"I don't know much about him. All I know is that sixteen years ago he was hit by some sort of light and started going crazy" max said. This was the part Soundwave was interested in. Soundwave was about to find out more about Forge Ferris.

"What do you mean crazy?" Serna asked.

"Well, he started saying things about the "Allspark" and "Megatron" and "Cybertron" max said. "He also wrote down some sort of strange notes that look like Japanese letters, but no one from japan knew what they were. It came to the point where my dad didn't want me around him any more" max said.

"Really?" Serna said.

"Yes. He gave me a strange note pad that has most of those strange notes in them" max said. Soundwave saw them drive to a burger king. Sound wave transformed back into a cassette player right next to max's car. Max and Serena soon walked out of the burgers king with almost eaten burgers in their hands when Serena spotted the cassette player.

"Wow, a cassette player!" Serena said.

"What's a kass-et player?" Max asked, saying a joke I over use to death.

"It's what we used before the compact disk was invented" Serena said. Max didn't understand what she said. She is really smart, which was one the things max loved about her.

"You know, a CD" Serena said. She looked at the cassette player more when it started shifting into a giant robot. She dropped it out of her hands.

"Did they do that?" Max asked.

"No" Serena said. Soundwave scanned the humans. He didn't recognize Serena, because he was after max.

"**Are you max McGrath?**" Soundwave asked.

"Uh, yes" Max said.

"**Then where is the book containing Captain Ferris' notes**?" sound wave asked.

"What?" Max asked.

"**THE NOTE BOOK! WHERE IS THE NOTE BOOK**?!" soundwave said. Serena grabbed a rock and threw it at soundwave's face.

"RUN!" she shouted as she grabbed max's arm. Max and Serna started running.

"**Ravage, eject, operation: Find the humans!**" soundwave said. The cassette that flew out of his chest this time was a jaguar. It started running after max and Serena. Max and Serena ran into an ally.

"What was that thing?" Max asked.

"Who cares?! What did it want with you?" Serena asked. She can get a tiny bit rude when mad.

"It sounded like he wanted the notebook" Max said.

"The notebook?" she asked. "The one with the strange markings?"

"Yes" Max said. Suddenly they heard something. They turned around and saw ravage jump out in front of them. They ran into a few allies, but no matter how far they got, he kept finding them. They ran into a wall.

"CRAP!" max said. "It's a dead end!" Serena saw ravage walking closer to them. She screamed.

"Look, Serena, if we are to die by this giant puma-"

"Its a jaguar" Serena said.

"Whatever, I just want to tell you something" Max said. "Ever since kinder garden, I have always loved-" then, out of nowhere, a car came up and ran over the ravage. It hit ravage, causing him to hit the wall.

"Did my car just save us?" Max asked. He looked in the windshield and saw that there wasn't a driver. The door opened and max heard what sounded like an actor saying "get in!"

"This night cannot get any weirder" Serena said. Max tried to drive but realized he had control over the car-in fact, the car was driving itself!

"I'll get you some where safe!" another actor sounding person said. The car opened the door, which signaled Serna and max to get out.

"so we meet a giant robot, get chased by a robotic jaguar, and your car saved us" Serena said.

"Weird night so far, huh?" right when max said that, he saw soundwave fire a missile at him. his car drove up and looked like it was falling apart, but it wasn't-it was transforming into a robot! The robot grabbed the missle, and threw it back at sound wave. It didn't hit him, but sound wave flew away.

"You better run!" the other robot said in another differnet voice. Max and serena walked up to him.

"Max, everything mean thing I said about your car" Serena said as she looked at max. she looked back at the robot.

"I take it all back" the robot looked at both of them.

"Hi, my name is, my name is

(What? Who?)

My name is bumble bee" the robot said, shifting the song before he said bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?" Max said.

"That's a cute name" Serena said. She thought about the way he said that sentence and noticed the first part was from "Hi, my name is" by Eminem and the second part was from some sort of annoying little kids song.

"Was your voice chip damaged in battle?" She asked. Bumblebee nodded. "So you only speak in radio frequencies?"

"DING DING DING! We got a winner!" Bumblebee said as he clapped.

"I always loved your intelligence" Max said. Serena looked at him strangely. He just smiled, and was embarrassed to no end.

"Awkward" Bumblebee said.

"Who was that guy that attacked us?" max said, trying to change the subject.

"That there was _a (BEEP)ing evil _decepticon" bumblebee said.

"An evil decepticon?" Max asked. "What is a decepticon?" Max asked.

"they are darn stupid vermin" Bumblebee said. "They just won't stop killing everyone in sight" Serena knew the "they won't stop" was from a horror movie, but didn't say anything because she snook in to see it. She regrets that to this day. Serna looked at her whach and saw what time it was.

"Oh crap, I'm late!" she said.

"late for what?" Max asked.

"My parents are going to kill me!" Serna said. She just started running. Bumblebee transformed back into a car and drove up to Serena.

"if you really want to go and take a ride wit' me _that's alright, that's okay,_" bumblebee said. She got into a car.

"Look, bumblebee, I want to say I'm sorry about all the mean things I said to you-" Serena said. "-but why did you pick such a crappy car mode?" bumblebee stopped and threw both max and Serena out of the car and then he drove off. Max and Serena got up and saw bumblebee drive away.

"Wow, you hurt his feelings" max said to Serena. Bumblebee saw a 2014 camera come by and he scanned it and became a new car.

"Whoa" max said. He was super amazed by this.

"_Guess who's back, Back again, Shady's back, Tell a friend_" bumblebee said, Clearly using the intro to without me by Eminem.

"That is awesome!" Serena said.

…

Soundwave goes back to the nemesis. He had urgent news to tell starscream, even though he knew starscream wouldn't listen. He (once again) ran into knock out.

"hey soundwave, how did your mission-" soundwave walked right past him. Knockout just shrugged. He kept walking until he found starscream's chamber. Starscream was watching Nya cat in his chamber.

"Why do the humans think of this garbage as humorous?" he said to himself. He saw soundave had walked in.

"Can this wait?" Starscream asked. "I'm about to see who this "werid al" human is" starscream said.

"**it cannot wait**" soundwave said. "**Out on my sponge mission I came across something**"

"Forge Ferris?" starscream asked.

"**No. an Autobot**" starscream was in shock when he heard this.

"An Autobot?!" starscream asked in shock. He had no idea that the Autobots had found their way to earth.

"**Yes. And he's protecting the only key to Forge Ferris we have**" soundwave said.

"And what key is that?" starscream asked.

"**Max McGrath**" soundwave said. starscream walked up to him.

"I want you, knockout and breakdown to find this Autobot and slaughter him!" Starsrceam said. "Got it?"

"**Yes, lord starscream**" soundwave said.


	7. It's A Knock Out

Serena walked out of school two days later. So far, it was an average day for sernea. She got an A++ in scinace (again) ate lunch, did home room, met up with max, and was ready to leave. When she walked out, she saw all of her friends crowding around some sort of car. It was a green and black corvette.

"What's this?"

"Someone at the school owns this cool car!" Molly said. Not to be confused with Max's mom, molly is one of Serena's closest friends. She met Molly in middle school and they are best friends. Molly already has a boyfriend, but serena doesn't, but that's not important.

"Does your boyfriend own it?" Amy asked. She is also one of Serena's friends. She was just as smart as Serena is, and she really enjoys daft punk.

"Max has a better car than that" Serena said.

"Yeah right" Molly said. "Like that piece of crap is any better than this!"

"Bumblebee's not gonna be happy about that" Serena said to herself.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Nothing" Serena said. She just walked away hoping bumblebee was going to be there soon, because she was bored. Bumblebee came in and ran over a "teacher only" parking sign. He was with a holographic driver named John.

"Oh hey bumblebee" Max said as he got in. Serna tried but bumblebee closed the door and locked it.

"What?" she asked.

"Hit the road, jack, and never come back no more no more no more no more-"

"Bumblebee, stop it!" Max said. He opened the door (After he had unlocked it) and let Serena in.

"What's with him?"

"He doesn't like you" Max said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you called him cheap and called his old mode a piece of crap" Max said.

"I apologized for that" Serna said.

"I forgive you" bumblebee said using some sitcom girl's voice.

"Really?"

"NO!" Serena was going to use a comeback for that, but she thought that it wasn't worth the fight. She tried to change the subject instead as she saw the corvette.

"Anyway, they say that car over there is better than you" Serena said.

"WHAT?!" bumblebee said. Max looked at it and shook his head.

"Bumblebee, they don't know what they're talking about. I bet that car doesn't turn into a giant cool robot" Serena agreed with max. Right after that she then heard dark horse come on the radio.

"I love this song!" Serena said. After hearing that, bumblebee immediately changed it to "Bleed it out"

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" she asked.

"Here we go for the hundredth time!" bumblebee said, with those being the first lyrics of bleed it out. Serena shook her head before looking out of the window. She was confused by what she saw- the corvette from the school following her. She didn't say anything because she thought everyone was going to make fun of her (even though that's not in Max's character). Max dropped her off at her house.

"I hope you had the time of your life" bumblebee said. Serena rolled her eyes because she knew that song is "good riddance" by green day. When she walked close to her house, she saw the same car across the street. Panicked, she just ran inside. Max on the other hand saw Josh come home. But Josh wasn't driving his car; he was driving a blue motorcycle. This really confused Max, considering he thought that Josh hated motorcycles.

"Since when do you have a blue motor cycle?" Max asked.

"Since when did you have a 2014 Camaro?" Josh asked.

"Uh, the old car is in the shop, so a friend of mine lent me his car" Max said, lying.

"Right" Josh said. Max walked into his house. His mom said hi to him but he didn't hear her and he just marched up stairs. He looked through his closet (which was a mess of comic books, clothes, and papers) and found his uncle's note book.

"Max!" Molly shouted. "Dinner!"

"Coming" Max said. He hid the note book under his bed. He was planning on giving it to Serena to see if she could make out any of the markings and tell bumblebee. Meanwhile, outside, a red sports car pulls up to Serena's house. There is a holographic driver inside of it that looks a bit like Cosmo from the fairy odd parents.

"Lord starscream, I think I found the human we are looking for" he said.

"Good knockout" starscream said. "Wait until he is venerable and then strike" knock out noticed another car pulling out. It was the corvette from the school. It crashed into the back of knockout's car mode.

"Watch where you going you moron!" Serena was braiding her hair when she heard the crash. She walks out and sees that car run into knock out. She looked closer and saw an insignia on his hood. She remembered a little while after last chapter that bumblebee told them the difference between Autobots and decpticons.

"That doesn't look like the one on bumblebee" She then had one thought go through her head: Decepticon. She got on the phone to call Max. Max was eating dinner when he heard:

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't want to lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what: it's gonna be me!

Max had an embarrassed facial expression (image an anime sweat drop on his head) and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Max asked.

"Max, does bumblebee know a red sports car or a green corvette?" Serena asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" he saw the sports car speed out through the window.

"I think that sports car is a decepticon" Serena said. Max got up when he heard that.

"Hey mom, I need to help Serena with a school project" Max said.

"Go ahead" Jim said. Max left and got inside of bumblebee. He came to Serena's door and knocked. She came to wearing jeans and a bra.

"How come you always mange to come when I'm changing?" she asked.

"No time for that, we need to find out why that sports car was checking you out!" Serena quickly got a shirt on and got in the car.

"Over drive accelerate!" Bumblebee said as he drove after the corvette. They lost the corvette after a while, but they kept chasing the sports car. Serna got out.

"Okay decepticon, what do you want with me?" right when she said that, knockout transformed.

"Simple-the note book" he said.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Max asked bumblebee.

"No" bumblebee said, using Patrick's infamous "no, this is Patrick" line. Max saw a truck coming in the rear view mirror.

"MOVE!" Max shouted at bumblebee. Bumblebee moved a bit and almost got rammed by an armored truck.

"Why did he want to ram me?" Bumblebee asked. The truck transformed into knockout's partner break down, which answered bumblebee's question. Max got out and bumblebee transformed. Knock out started laughing as soon as he saw bumblebee's robot mode.

"The scout?" Breakdown asked. "Soundwave had to run from the SCOUT?!" he then laughed some more.

"You want a piece of me?" bumblebee asked.

"No" break down. "I want to break you" bumblebee made a "gulp" noise from anything where a character gets scared.


	8. Shoot To Thrill

Max and a Serena ran a bit before running into sound wave, rumble and frenzy. He and Serena were cornered and terrified. Bumblebee also had a problem- one decepticon, that's easy, three decepticons, now he's screwed. Epically when one of them can crush a truck with his bare hands. Max and Serena soon thought they were doomed.

"Hey max- you know when we ran into that robotic jaguar-"

"Yes" max said.

"You were going to tell me something but you didn't get to. What were you going to tell me?" Serena asked.

"Uh, ever since preschool, I have always loved-" Serena didn't hear max because she saw the corvette come again. She now was freaked out by this.

"Oh, not the corvette again!" she said.

"Huh?" max asked.

"That car follows me everywhere!" Serena said. Max looked closer. The corvette ran over rumble and frenzy. When it came closer to soundwave it started transforming like bumblebee did. He had what looked like a green and black duster, blue eyes, and a black helmet.

"Who is that?!" Max asked. The robot grabbed two guns out of his duster and started shooting.

"Never thought I'd see you again, soundwave" the robot said. Soundwave dodged all of the bullets that the robot was shooting at him. Soundwave used his shoulder cannon to try to shoot the robot, but he kept dodging.

"You call that aim?" he said. "I've seen vheicons who have better aim than you!"

"**SHUT UP!**" soundwave shouted at the robot. Crosshairs shot the cassette door on sound wave, so soundwave retreated. Meanwhile, knockout grabbed Serena.

"Now, don't be a party pooper and tell me, where is the note book?!" knockout asked.

"How should I know? Max is the one with the notebook!" knockout threw Serena, (thinking that he no longer needed her) but crosshairs caught her before the fall could kill her.

"Are you all right?" crosshairs asked.

"Are you an Autobot of a decepticon?" Serena asked because that was the first thing that came to her mind when crosshairs grabbed her.

"I just saved you from going splat against that building over there" crosshairs said. "A decepticon would let you bounce a bit before scrapping you off the ground"

"Wait so you were spying on me because you think I would know where it was" Serna said. Crosshairs ignored her and shot breakdown a few times, causing him to retreat. He put Serena down with max and confronted knockout.

"Oh, the weapons expert" Knockout said, sarcastically. Crosshairs pulled out a second gun and shot it, but the bullet didn't hit knock out, it just scratched his paint.

"My paint-you scratched it-" knockout said, sounding like he could burst into tears any second.

"PREPARE FOR SURGURY!" he shouted as he turned his hand into a saw. Bumblebee got up and picked up knockout and threw him into a building. Knockout saw that his paint was ruined. He transformed and drove away, with a sound coming from him that sounded like crying.

"Knockout always was a wimp" crosshairs said as he put his guns away. Max was amazed by what just happened, and Serena was even more impressed. But the one was really excited by what happened was bumblebee.

"Crosshairs?!" he said through a few frequencies.

"Bee!" crosshairs said. "Never thought I'd see your face again!"

"This is -ing awesome!" bumblebee said, using a radio edit of thrift shop. Serena walked up to the Autobots, even more impressed on how both of them knew each other.

"You know bumblebee?" she asked.

"Yeah! We were best buds on cybertron!" Crosshairs said. "He would distract, I would shoot!"

"Did you get the same message?" Bumblebee asked, using something from a Sci-fi movie.

"The one from Optimus?" he asked. Bumblebee nodded.

"Message? What message?" Serena asked.

"This one" bumblebee said as he played a message.

"Autobots! Megatron has found the Allspark! We need to capture it before he can-" a bunch of static came after it, and bumblebee shut it off.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"That was our leader, Optimus prime. I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive" crosshairs said. Serena walked up to him.

"So why were you stalking me?"

"Well max, I wanted the note book" Crosshairs said. "I knew about the-"

"I'm not max, that's him" Serena said as she pointed to max.

"I thought it was a weird name for a girl" crosshairs said. Max just laughed on hearing that.

"Actually max can also be short for Maxine" Serena said.

"Wow, and I thought prowl was cocky" Crosshairs said. Max was confused by this, because he had no clue on who-or what-prowl was.

…

Knock out walks out of his little camber after fixing his paint. He now eternally hates crosshairs. For some reason, he really cares about his paint job. And he gets furious when someone scratches his paint. He was almost done waxing himself when he heard Starscream shout "Knock out! GET YOUR TAIL PIPE IN HERE!" Knockout, now very terrified, walked into Starscream's chamber.

"Yes, starscream?" he asked nervously.

"It has come to my understanding that you didn't slaughter the Autobot like I asked. And now a new Autobot has arrived, and instead of slicing his throat, you ran away from the fight"

"Look starsrceam, I had a good reason for that!"

"You know knockout, you didn't follow my orders" starscream said as he grabbed one of his swords. "This deserves a punishment"

"Not the finish, not the finish, anything but the finish!" knockout shouted. I don't know what happened next, but it ended in knockout screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	9. Who Dat, Who Dat?

**well, I know this chapter is a bit long, but I reallylike the atuobot I'm setting up to introduce here, so I don't care, and I hope you enjoy!-ninjanicktf**

Crosshairs and Serena were examining the note book inside of Serena garage. She tried first, but gave up, so now crosshairs was trying.

"So?" max asked.

"I can't read it" crosshairs said.

"Why not?"

"This isn't plain Cybertronix. This is a special type that only a prime can read" crosshairs said in disappointment. Serena got up.

"That sucks. These are very interesting symbols, and I would love to see what they mean" She said. Crosshairs tried to get up, but because he was in Serena's garage, he hit his head on the ceiling and smashed the light.

"Stupid ceiling" he said as he tried to get the shards of broken glass off his head. Max looked out the door and saw Josh come back on his motor cycle.

"Oh crap, the bird is coming back to the nest!"

"_What the hell does that mean_?!" bumblebee asked (he was parked on the drive way)

"Josh is coming back!"

"Oh slag" crosshairs said as he transformed into a car. Bumblebee was about to drive back into his drive way when max stopped him. Josh got off his bike came up to max.

"What are you doing in Serena's garage?" Josh asked after he took off his helmet. As max was explaining, crosshairs got Serena's attention.

"What is it?"

"For some reason, I'm picking up a tried Autobot signature" crosshairs said.

"So?"

"It says it's in this room!"

"WHAT?!" bumblebee said through the radio. Max and josh turned around.

"Odd, I thought I turned off the radio" max lied. Josh just shook his head and got back on his motor cycle.

"that was too close" max said. "Now what was that about an Autobot?"

…

At the nemesis, soundwave replayed that into his speech.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" starscream asked in shock. Arachnid came in when starscream smashed his table.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Another Autobot has been spotted!" starsceam shouted in anger. "How come you three have been chased off by two Autobots who Megatron can crush with his heel?!"

"Well, to be honest with you, Megatron can crush a lot of-" starscream had a clearly annoyed look at knockout. "Shutting up"

"Maybe it's because you're a terrible leader!" someone else said behind starscream. He turned around and saw blitzwing, (imagine him as his voyager class toy from last year) who had his crazy face on. For those of you who are reading this because you a max steel fan and have no freakin clue on who blitzwing is, he is a decepticon who suffers from mutable personally disorder. He has a clam personality, a rage filled personality, and the crazy personality. Each one is represented by a different face, and Starsrceam just can't stand him.

"what do you want?"

"If Megatron was still here, we would have captured the Allspark and crushed the Autobots already!" his rage face said.

"Well he's not! And if he's not here, I'm in charge!" Starscream shouted.

"Says who?! Jhiaxus?!" blitzwing said in his crazy mode.

"Does anyone know what I did with the Taser?" starscream asked. While blitzwing and starscream were arguing, Arachnid walked towards the edge.

"where are you going?" knockout asked.

"A scouting mission. Unlike like you and breakdown, I've killed an Autobot before" Arachnid said as She jumped off.

"I've killed an Autobot!" knockout shouted as he cupped his hands on his mouth.

Meanwhile, A stealth helicopter is fly towards area fifty one. The pilot put two of her fingers in her ear.

"This is Sargent Kat, I'm ready to lan-" she then saw some sort of giant green light come arcoss her jet. "What the hell?"

"What's going on?!" someone at the mission control asked.

"I don't know!" she said. she heard some sort of werid noise from above and saw a stealh helicopter come right above her. The helicopter shot a few missiles at the base, killing a few of the people that were in there.

"What's going on?!" the same person at mission control asked.

"I don't know Jeff, all I know that our attacker's transport looks like Kat's helicopter!"

"Fire all weapons! NOW!" Jeff shouted. They tried to shoot at the helicopter but it transformed into arachnid. She used some power up shock absorbers to shut down the computers in the base and to try to find anything about an Autobot she could. she found something about a recent crashing on earth, and she recognized the Autobot coming out from the debris.

"Oh Arcee, when will you learn to stay out of everyone's business?" arachnid said as she transformed and flew away. Kat landed and Jeff got on the copter along with the person he spoke to.

"What was that?" Kat asked.

"Who cares?" Jeff said. "We need to tell Ferris something!"

…

Back at bumblebee, max was sitting in bumblebee (he was in car mode) on his way to school listening to sweet emotion, by Aerosmith. Crosshairs was right next to him with Serena inside of him.

"Standing in the front just shankin' yo-" before Steven Tyler could finish what he was saying in the song, bumblebee's radio shifted to a new broadcast.

"Bumblebee, I was listening to that!" max said.

"We are here to say a military base was attacked last night. We're not sure on who the attackers were but-" bumblebee switched it back.

"I bet it was the decepticons!" Max said.

"Mm, yeah yeah" bumblebee said to max though an annoying song by Austin Mahone.

"What was he looking for?" crosshairs asked.

"The only thing the attacker did was steal a few files, which ones we weren't sure" the reported said before bumblebee shut it off.

"Did he steal something about the crash from a few nights ago?" Serena asked.

"Crash? What crash?" crosshairs asked.

"Some sort of meteor or something crashed down in a motorbike shop a few nights ago. Someone claimed that a robot came out of it, but I'm not sure"

"Was there any footage of it?" Crosshairs asked. Serena opened her phone and searched "meteor at motor bike shop" on YouTube and showed crosshairs on her phone.

"Holy crap" crosshairs said. "It's arcee!" Bumblebee changed the radio from dream on to bad moon on the rise.

"What gives?" max asked bumblebee.

"He doesn't like her" Crosshairs said.

"HER?!" Max said. "There is a girl transformer?"

"Yeah, There were a few what you humans call "babes" on cybertron" crosshairs said.

"I'm not even going to ask" Serena asked. When they arrived at Copper canyon high, Max saw josh arrive on his motor cycle. Max got out of bumblebee and walked up to josh so he could ask him about his bike.

"When did you get this bike?" max asked.

"A few nights ago, why?" Josh asked.

"No reason"


	10. Cat Fight

After school, Max and Serena have been talking about the new Autobot. Several things confused them about her (for example: HER) or where she could be, or what form she has taken on. Was it a boat, a VTOL jet, a car, or what? They had no clue, and they were talking about it when they heard-

"Hey meatball head!"

"Great" Serena said. "Raye" Raye (pronounced ray) has been mean to Serena for longer than she can remember. Weather it was ripping the head off her dolls, saying something embarrassing about her to a boy she likes, or just insulting her to be mean, Raye has always been mean to Serena. The only reason Serena had to hang out with Raye was because ray's dad died a while back, so her mom had to let her stay with Serena (since their moms were friends)

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"I heard you and geek boy here talking about something"

"It was a comic book" Serena lied.

"Oh really?" Raye said. "You still read comic books?"

"Yes" Serena said. That she wasn't lying about.

"Whatever" Raye said as she left.

"God I hate her"

"Geek boy?" max asked. "Since when am I a geek?!" bumblebee was parked outside. Crosshairs wasn't with him, much to their confusion. When they asked bumblebee where he was, bumblebee just responded with:

"Don't know, don't know, don't know, I dunno" from weird Al's "Smells like Nirvana"

"Where do you think he's going?" Max asked.

"Scientists are trying to see what the hack this meteor had in it-" bumblebee said before shutting it off. Max and Serena both thought about that at the same time. They then thought that bumblebee was right, and crosshairs went to investigate what happened to the Autobot who was inside the craft. So they got into bumblebee and went to the place where the meteor crashed down. Serena looked out through some binoculars at the pod because the state won't let anyone near it. She didn't see crosshairs, but that didn't stop her from looking.

"See anything?" max asked.

"Nope" Serena said. "All I see is a guy drinking beer two blocks away and a dude who rally should be wearing a bra" Serena saw Josh drive away from a store. Serena got out of bumblebee and looked for crosshairs.

"Crap!" she said when she didn't see him. But she noticed something else. The "Meteor" looked more like a crashed escape pod. She was about to tell bumblebee when Josh drove up to them. Above her arachnid in her stealth helicopter form flew, scanning for a max McGrath or a Bumblebee. She found max and Serena, and prepared to transform. When she did, she quietly walked up to max through the forest behind them.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I'm looking at the meteor" max said, saying the first thing he could think of.

"And I'm guessing Serena wanted to see it too?" Josh asked. Before max could respond arachnid smashed down some of the trees behind her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it max McGrath?" she asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Josh asked.

"My name is arachnid. And I want that notebook you have" she said. Bumblebee transformed and tried to fight arachnid.

"Whoa, your car is a transformer too?!" Josh asked.

"Yeah and-Wait, what do you mean, too?!" max asked in shock. Bumblebee got knocked around a bit by arachnid as max and josh were talking. Crosshairs, who was sitting at a Sheetz on the other side of town, filling himself on gas when he heard a S.O.S bumblebee sent out. He drove off, leaving the gas pump on the floor. He came to bumblebee (who arachnid was about to kill) and transformed.

"Well, isn't it crosshairs?" Arachnid said. "I thought you were dead"

"You may have killed my friends, but I won't let you kill bee!"

"THANK YOU!" Bumblebee said using someone in a sitcom using that line. He stated shooting at arachnid, but (using something like spider-man's spider-sense) dodged all of the bullets. She slung a web on crosshairs guns and jumped on top of him. She webbed his hands and his feet so he couldn't escape.

"I can guess how pissed you were when I killed your friends" arachnid said as she made a blade come out of her fist. "But guess what-you'll get to join them" at that point, josh's motorcycle drove up and hit arachnid in the face with her tire. Serena was wondering if Josh's motor cycle was remote controlled or something when it transformed into a blue Autobot, who was a bit skinnier than bumblebee and crosshairs, and had a differently shaped chest (Don't get any thoughts, guys) so one thing went through max and Serena's mind-it was a new Autobot that was female. Arachnid turned around and saw the blue Autobot standing up.

"Oh, arcee, I was wondering when you would show up" arachnid said to the blue Autobot.

"Leave him alone!" Arcee said.

"Or what?" arachnid said. Arcee transformed her hand into a gun (this is prime Arcee BTW) and shot one of the spider-lags off of arachnid. A fight between both of them erupted while Josh, Max, and Serena were staring at the fight.

"Wait, so you knew your motor cycle was an alien robot from another planet?!" max asked.

"Yeah. That was one of the first things I found out about it. She had no idea that your old beat up car was another one"

"Yeah, neither did I" max said. Arachnid was leaking energon from her lip (The transformers version of bleeding for you max steel fans) as Arcee walked up to her.

"You're not going to take any more of my friends' lives" Arcee said as she pointed her gun at arachnid.

"What are you waiting for?!" arachnid said. "Shoot me"

"I don't think that's what Optimus wants" Arcee said. "And unlike you, I'm not programmed to kill"

"Very well" arachnid said. She webbed Arcee's feet and arms so she couldn't move. As she was about to give some sort of finishing blow, but crosshairs (managing to get one of his hands free) shot arachnid, causing her to lose an arm.

"Don't think this is over!" she shouted at she transformed and flew away. Arcee soon broke out of the webbing, and walked up to the three humans. She looked at max.

"So you must be max McGrath" she said.

"Uh, yes" max said.

"I'm Arcee. Looks like you already met crosshairs and bumblebee"

"Don't STAY!" bumblebee said to Arcee.

"Bee, it was just a prank" crosshairs said; referring to something I don't know about.

"Well, it's nice to see a female Autobot" Serena said. They soon had a chat (even on how there is such a thing as a female transformer) but one thing they didn't notice was that some sort of police car was sitting right there. It also had an Autobot insignia on his hood. But who this is, I have no clue. He left before any one spotted him.

…

On the nemesis, arachnid has just finished explain why she has a severed arm and spider-leg.

"An Autobot beat you?" he asked. "You killed brawn, one of the most powerful Autobots, and yet you can't kill a FRICKIN' SCOUT?!"

"Trust me lord starscream, there was a good reason to retreat-"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuse! BLITZWING!"

"Yes lord starscream?" he asked in his calm voice.

"You are the strongest-" starscream saw breakdown looking angry at him. "Second strongest Decepticon here. So I need you to destroy the three Autobots on earth!"

"Yes my master" clam blitzwing said. He switched to his angry face. "I WILL CRUSH THEM INTO SPARE PARTS!" he switched to his crazy face. "And then I'll paint mustaches on their faceplates! Mustaches are funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just…go…" starscream said as he twitched.

**okay, you can probably guess who the police car Autobot is, and I'm having a bit of a problem, it is called writer's block! I want to introduce another Autobot I really like, and I have no clue on how to do it! so, the story might go on hiatus. I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it, and please fav, review, and follow!-ninjanicktf**


	11. Ridin' Drity

Sitting in his home, Max was in the middle of The Middle (ha ha) when his mom came in. She didn't look too happy, in fact, she looked down right pissed.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked. His mom shut off the TV and threw a paper at him. Now Max knew she was really mad. Max picked up the paper and saw it was his history test, and it had an F on in.

"Care to explain?" Molly asked. Max was trying to find something to tell her, but he couldn't. He flunked the test because he had too much on his mind. Like, oh, I dunno, how an evil race of alien robots wants his uncle! He still tried to find an excuse, but he couldn't. Molly shook her head.

"Just what I thought. You don't see Josh do this, right?"

"Josh only has two things on his mind: grades and girls!" Max shouted. "I one the other hand have 99 problems!"

"And let me guess, school's not one?" Molly asked. "What could be more important than school?" Max was not going to answer that, because he knew it'll just piss her off even more.

"Look, if you don't get a B or higher on your next test, you're grounded! Got it?" Molly asked.

"Yes mom" Max said. He walked out right as Josh walked in. He was wondering what that was about.

…

Blitzwing crashes down on a military base, looking for the Autobots. He didn't find anything so far, and he just found a tank and a jet. He heard what sounded like people coming, so he had to choose a vehicle from (he had not chosen one yet)

"Well, I think I'm going to take the jet" blitzwing's calm face said. He switched to his angry face.

"NO WAY! I'm going to take the tank!" he shouted.

"Jet"

"TANK!"

"Jet"

"TANK!"

"Jet!" at this point blitzwing switched to his crazy face.

"Why not both?" he asked himself. He scanned something right when a bunch of guards came in and just saw two tanks and one jet. They were confused and they lowered their guns.

"Strange, I thought I heard something" One of the soldiers said.

"He or she probably heard you and took off. If we're lucky, they didn't get far" another one of the soldiers said all of the soldiers raised their guns moved slowly.

"Crap, there's nothing here except a stupid tank!" the first solder said. Blitzwing then transformed and shot at the humans. He switched to his clam face and froze some of them, and turned into his angry face and killed some of them.

"Now, are you going to be a good boy and tell me the location of forge Ferris?" Blitzwing said with his calm face to the last solider standing.

"Go screw yourself!" the solider  
said.

"Wrong answer" calm blitzing said as he trapped the last one in a block of ice. He transformed into a jet and flew away, looking for Max McGrath.

…

Josh was sitting on top of Arcee (She was in her vehicle mode) when Serena came up him.

"Have either of you seen Max or bumblebee?" Serena asked.

"Nope. Have you seen crosshairs?" Arcee asked. They saw crosshairs drive up with a hologram of someone that looked like spencer from ICarly.

"Have any of you seen bee?" he asked. Serena and Josh shook their head. "That's just great. We were going to go look for Optimus"

"Maybe they'll come back" Josh said.

"I doubt it'll be for a while" Arcee said. Josh was confused by this.

"Wouldn't they just be at Sheetz?" Josh asked.

"Nope. Knowing bee, he's probably going somewhere dangerous!" crosshairs said. Serena got inside, and they drove for a little while. They looked at every place Bumblebee could be at. Serena got out of crosshairs at the local Sheetz. She was about to say something when a cop car came up. A cop who had white hair, glasses, a white mustache, and a bald top, came out of the car.

"Excuse me mam, are you legally old enough to drive this vehicle?" he asked. "You only look to be about fourteen"

"I'm fifteen!" Serena said. "Why did I say that?!"

"You're going to have to come with me" the cop said. Serena soon started freaking out.

"I don't want to go to jail!" she said.

"Tuff luck" the cop said. Serena tried throwing on the sacred little kid act, but if you saw the cop's face, you know he wasn't buying it.

"Fine" she said as she got into the police car. The cop looked at Josh.

"Are you legally old enough to drive a motor bike?" the cop asked.

"I'll graduate in summer" Josh said.

"Never mind then" the cop said. As the cop drove off, crosshairs put on his hologram driver. He tried to pull back and chase after Serena, but Arcee told him to stop.

"Why?" crosshairs asked.

"That cop sounded familiar-he sounded like an Autobot!" she said. Crosshairs was confused by this, and tried to figure it out, but gave up. Now that he thought about it, the cop did sound familiar. Back at Serena, she is crying her heart out in the back seat.

"Nice try, I know a fake cry when I hear one" The cop said. Serena crossed her arms, obviously wanting to be somewhere else.

"You know, I was waiting for my brother, who was driving the car. He went in to get some water, and he didn't come back yet"

"Yeah right" the cop said. "You were sitting in the driver's seat"

"Well, I got bored, so I pretended I was driving the car" She said.

"You think I'm buying that?" the cop asked. Above the car flew blitzwing, who decided to try and get one of Max's friends to get to him. He scanned the car, and noticed two things about it-one; Serena was in it, and two: something I will mention later. The cop saw blitzwing out of his rear side mirror, and saw blitzwing shoot two missiles at him. The cop then swerved, there by dodging the missiles. Serena was terrified that a new decepticon was trying to kill them. The cop stopped the car, and opened the door.

"Get out"

"But I thought I was under arr-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" the cop shouted at her. She ran out, and saw the plane turn into a tank.

"That is defiantly a transformer" she said to herself. "Although, I've never seen one with two modes"

**Hey hey hey! Well, that's it for this chapter, and I have another annocement: I uploaded this today instead of waiting because for the next five days, I won't be anywhere near my computer. So if you PM me, ask something on my deviant art, or post a review after tomorrow, and I don't answer, I'm not ignoring you. So I hope you stay tuned to the next chapter, when we reveal the second thing about the cop! See you all there!**


	12. A Fight! And Then

The tank started shooting at Serena, and she ran a bit and hid behind a few mailboxes.

"Come out of hiding, Serena!" she shouted. Kept hiding as blitzwing transformed into robot mode. He found her and grabbed her.

"PUT ME DOWN!' she shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot grant your wish" Calm blitzwing said.

"If you don't put me down right now I'm gonna-"

"SHUT UP!" Angry blitzwing said as she squeezed a little tighter. At that moment the police car rammed into blitzwing's feet, causing him to fall over. Serena started falling when the police car transformed into a robot and caught her.

"I'm sorry mam, I hope you weren't scared" he said. Serena looked at him and panicked a bit.

"Oh my god! It's another transformer!" she shouted.

"Relax, I'm an Autobot, see?" he said as he pointed to his hood. Serena had no idea how she missed that, but she didn't care. She was glad the cop car was an Autobot and not an actual cop.

…

Max and bumblebee drive up when they see Josh at the Sheetz. Josh didn't look too happy.

"Where the bloody heck have you two been?!" Josh asked.

"Beverly Hills, That's where I want to be Livin' (Livin') Livin' in Beverly Hills

Beverly Hills, Rollin' like a celebrity

Livin' (livin') Livin' in Beverly Hills" bumblebee sarcastically answered.

"he's just joking. I was under a little stress so me and bumblebee went for a drive"

"Me and Serena have been looking for you for TWO FRICKIN' HOURS!" Josh said.

"Where is Serena anyway?" max asked.

"She got arrested" Josh said.

"WHAT?!"

…

Back at prowl and blitzwing, prowl puts Serena down on the side walk as he started fighting blitzwing.

"Get to safety, NOW!" Prowl shouted. Blitzwing lowered his cannons and shot at prowl a few times.

"You call that shooting?" prowl said. "Bumblebee was better at shooting than you!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" angry blitzwing said as he tried shooting prowl. Prowl jumped out of the way and shot at blitzwing, which destroys one of his cannons.

"OH MY PRIMUS, YOU DESTROYED MT CANNON!" crazy blitzwing said. "YOU JERK!" Blitzwing punched prowl in the face, and Serena (in all of the confusion) pulled out her phone.

…

Max and Josh were arguing when Josh heard "it's gonna be me" again. Max embarrassedly picked up the phone.

"You like her, don't you?" josh said. Max immediately replied "no" in a high voice.

"You like her. In fact I think you've always liked her"

Max ignored Josh and answered the call and asked "hello"

"Max, you and the Autobots need to get here now! A crazy Decepticon is attacking!"

"Hey Serena, I think max has to tell you something!" Josh said.

"Do you have me on speaker?" she asked.

"No" max nervously answered as he hung up. Arcee drove a bit to Josh.

"Get on" Arcee said. Max got in crosshairs and bumblebee drove off.

Back on blitzwing, prowl was still taking on him. Prowl shot a group of I-Beams and they fell on top of blitzwing.

"All in a day's-" before prowl could finish blitzwing got up and threw one of the I-beams at him.

"Nice try Autobot; that almost worked!" Angry blitzwing said. He pointed the remaining cannon at prowl and prepared to fire.

"Any last words?" clam blitzwing asked.

"Yeah, what's with the funny German accent?" prowl asked.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MEET YOUR DEMISE?!" Angry blitzwing shouted. He grabbed prowl and threw him into a wall. He then beat up prowl a bit. Prowl was now weak, but luckily for him, the other three Autobots soon came to his rescue. Bumblebee transformed and kicked blitzwing in the nuts.

"Oh primus" crazy blitzwing said as he fell to the ground. Serena was confused.

"odd, I didn't think transformers reproduced like humans do" she said. Prowl (having been to Wikipedia) knew what she meant by that, but the other Autobots had no clue (you would have had the bird and the bees talk to get it). Max and josh came to Serena and saw blitzwing on the ground. Max was just showing serena with regards like "are you alright?!" Crosshairs and Arcee transformed.

"I'm fine, turns out the cop was another Autobot" Serena said. Arcee looked at blitzwing.

"Knowing blitzwing, that won't keep him down for long" Arcee said. Right after Arcee said that blitzwing got up.

"You puny Autobots think that would keep me down?!" he asked.

"NOPE!" crosshairs shouted as he destroyed blitzwing's other cannon. Arcee and bumblebee shot down blitzwing's leg, causing him to use his arm to stand up.

"One Autobot is easy to destroy, but four Autobots-"

"I'M SCREWED!" Blitzwing shouted, switching from his clam face to his crazy face. He transformed into a jet and flew away. Prowl walked up to Serena and crouched down.

"I'm sorry if we got off the wrong foot. My name's prowl" he said as he put out his finger.

"I'm Serena. I'm sure since you were new to earth you didn't know it was okay to say "I need to talk to you" she said as she shook his finger. Prowl had no idea what she said, but he didn't care. He was just happy she forgave him. Prowl transformed and opened his door.

"I'll take you home. Think of it as an apology" he said. Serena got in. "Also, I've been listening to what you humans call music, so I have a question"

"Shoot" Serena said.

"Who is little Jon, and why does he want to turn it down for what?" Prowl said. Serena just laughed. Little did they know, someone was watching them. He was bulky, bald, and he standing in front of a big truck. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number as soon as he saw them leave.

"Sir, I've found them" he said in his phone. "Should we take action?"

"Yes" the person on the other end said.

**oooh, cliffhanger! who is this guy?! why does he want to know anything about the transformers? why does he want max?! find out next time!**


	13. Pressure Point

Blitzwing was on knock out's repair table. Arachnid walked in and saw knockout trying to repair blitzwing. She didn't really notice the damage done to blitzwing due to her trying out her new arm, but she noticed when she looked over to thank knockout for said arm. she asked about blitzwing, and why he was in such terrible condition. Knockout told her about it, much to her shock. She then proceeded to ask if starscream knew about this.

"Luckily no" knockout said. "All I know is that starscream would have a fit if he knew that blitzwing fell"

"Would I now?" someone asked. Knockout turned around and saw starscream right behind him. He had a really shocked facial expression, and was now shaking in fear. Starscream looked at blitzwing.

"An Autobot did this?!" he shouted at knockout.

"No, it was four Autobots!" angry blitzwing shouted. "If the other three didn't show up-"

"Wait, four?!" Starscream asked. "**FOUR?!**"

"look starcream, I'm sur e you can-" starscrema grabbed his swords.

"If you idiots can't do a job right, I'll do it myself!" he said as he left the medic bay. Knockout was now terrified, knowing about what starscream was planning. And it wasn't pretty.

…

Upstairs in Serena's house, she and max were trying to decrypt some more of the logos. They kept trying, but they couldn't.

"Well I give up" max said. "This is harder than algebra!"

"Algebra isn't that hard" Serena said.

"Well, it is to me" max said. Serena and max just started talking on how to try do algebra (they kinda got carried away) and it ended in max eventually succeeding. They both were glad, but because Serena's parents didn't know max was there, they kept quiet.

Meanwhile down stares Serena's mother was walking around, dusting off some things while her husband was watching the Simpsons. She was almost done when she heard someone knocking at the door. She walked up to the door and opened it to see the tall man from last chapter. He was wearing an ear piece and was wearing shades and a tux.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Is your daughter home?" the man asked. The dad paused the Simpsons and walked up to the door.

"Why are you interested in my daughter?!" he asked.

"Sir, I am not romantically interested in your daughter because it's illegal" the man said, obuivuosly referring to the fact Serena's fifteen.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" the mom asked.

"My name is unimportant. All I can tell you I that I'm with a origination called N-Tek" he said.

"never heard of you" The dad said.

"Not surprised. We are a secret government origination devoted to monitoring alien activity"

"This has WHAT to do with Serena?!" the dad asked.

"We suspect your daughter is involved with some extra terssital actives" outside josh and Arcee arrive and see the black van pulled up at Serena's drive way.

"That can't be good" josh said. As he pulled up on his drive way, he saw a black car parked next to bumblebee. He was confused by this, and asked bumblebee what was going on. Bumblebee used the "don't know" line from Weird Al's Smells like Nervada. Josh walked in and saw three guys who were dressed like the man at Serena's house. They were talking to Josh's parents, who looked terrified as heck. Josh (now frankly scared) tried to sneak upstairs when he ran into a woman who also was wearing sunglasses and an ear piece.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. At this point molly turned to him.

"Josh, why are these people in our house?" Molly asked.

"I was hoping you can tell me" Josh replied.

"They said there with the government" Jim said. "And they want you and max"

"Why?" Josh asked nervously.

"We suspect you have been involved with a group of aliens who want to kill the entire human race"

"That's not true, is it?" Jim asked.

"Of course not! Why would I partner with the deceptico-oh crap" Josh said, knowing he accidently admitted his involvement with the transformers.

"That's all we need to hear" the woman said. "We need you to come with us"

"I don't think so!" Jim shouted. He grabbed an umbrella and tried to hit the woman with it, but the woman just pulled out a Taser and zapped Jim.

"You idiot!" Josh said as he ran to his father. "You could have killed him!"

"Now where are your manners?" The woman said as she hit Josh.

"If you hurt my son, I'll kick your a**!" Molly shouted in anger. The woman didn't care and picked up Josh.

"Now, where is your brother?"

"Heck if I know" Josh answered with a grin. Arcee and bumblebee see the men (and woman) grab josh's arm and took him into the car.

"Stop resisting" the woman said as she threw him into the car.

"Where are you taking me?!" he asked.

"To our HQ. Our boss wants a few words with you" she said as she shut the door. As they drove off, Bumblebee and Arcee got out of the drive way and drove after them. Little did they know, someone was watching this all unfold.

Meanwhile, back at max and Serena, max tried to decode the note book even further. He found it challenging, and (Once again) gave up.

"I wonder what ever happened to Optimus prime" Serena said as she saw max throw the book.

"Well, if he's alive, I would love to meet him. He sounds so cool" Serena said. Max walked up to Serena and almost tripped on Serena's cat (Why she was up there, I don't know) she caught him before he could land on his face, and she looked at him as she got him back on his feet. They stared into each other's eyes, and slowly leaned closer towards each other. Serena closed her eyes and tilited her head right before her dad busted in, which scared the crap out of them. And what was even more scary was that he didn't look too happy.

"dad, this isn't what it looks like!" Serena said. "I like max, but not in that way!"

"Normally I would yell at you for not telling me that max was up here, but we have bigger problems"

"Bigger problems?" max asked. "Like what?" right at that moment the man walked into the room.

"Are you Max McGrath and Serena Tsukino?" the man asked.

"What's it to you, nick fury?" Serena sarcastically asked the man.

"Very funny. I need you both to come with me"

"No!" Serena said. "I'd rather Raye died that go with you!" she shouted.

"That's a shame" the man said. "Take them" at this point three men came in and grabbed both max and serena.

"Let go you dirty apes!" Max shouted. They took them into the van, as crosshairs whatched.

"Not good" he said to himself. He saw the van drive away, and drove after it. He tried to contact prowl (who was trying to cover up the most recent decepticon attack) and, somehow, didn't notice a red and blue Kenworth W900 truck was following them.


	14. Unexspected Arival

The car ride was terrifying. Max and Serena were scared of what the men were going to do with them, and the fact that no one was going to tell them where the heck they were going.

"Excuse me sir, I think we're-"

"Can it mcgrath. You are not to speak unless spoken to" max noticed a sing of relief. He looked out the window and saw Crosshairs and prowl following them.

"We are approaching the van containing max and Serena" Prowl said.

"I say we transform and tear the van to shreds!" Crosshairs said.

"Stay in vehicle form unless completely necessary!" Prowl shouted. "They WANT us to transform!"

"You're no fun!" Crosshairs said. After crosshairs said that one of the men looked out of the van and saw the two Autobots.

"Sir, we're being followed!" The man said.

"Well what are you waiting for?! KILL THEM!" the two Autobots saw the window open and someone pull out a machine gun.

"Uh oh" Crosshairs said. "I don't think that's what the humans call a nerf gun" the man started shooting at them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Prowl shouted as he started swerving.

"Now can we transform?!" crosshairs asked.

Elsewhere, Arcee and bumblebee are chasing the car with Josh in it.

"Look, I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding!" Josh said. "I bet you have me confused with someone else! You know, I have had a lot of people tell me I look like my friend Jackso-" the woman cocked her pistol.

"Shutting up" he said. He looked outside and saw bumblebee driving by. He was hoping that the big scary men in black wouldn't notice bumblebee.

"Mam, the Camaro's chasing us!" The driver said as he looked in the mirror. Now all of Josh's hope is forfeit. Bumblebee saw the man pull out a machine gun.

"Oh crap!" he said from some sort of movie. Bumblebee drove away from all of the bullets. "Arcee, if you're going to do something, now'll be a great time!" Arcee stood behind a building with her gun in her hand. She was planning on shooting the car's tires when something shot at her.

"What the hell?" she asked she got up. She saw a jet with a familiar looking color scheme shoot twin missiles at her.

"Arcee, I'm under fire!" bumblebee said through many ferqentices. "Hello?"

"I kinda have a few problems over here" Arcee said as she dodged the missiles. The jet transformed into a robot as the missiles blew up a radio tower behind her. Bumblebee transformed and grabbed the radio tower before it could kill any of the passengers.

"Holy crap, that car is one of them!" The woman said. she opned the window and tried to shoot bumblebee.

"Are you insane?! He just saved us all!" Josh said.

Back at Arcee, Arcee came in contact with the robot.

"Oh hello Arcee" he said. She imminently recognized who it was.

"Starscream" she said. "Odd, where's the big boy you usually hide behind?"

"I'm done with that! I'm going to do something all of my Decepticons failed to do!" he said as he grabbed his swords.

"What? You? Kill an Autobot? You can't even kill an ant" Arcee said.

"I bet you would say something like that to Megatron"

"You and Megatron are two completely different people" Arcee said.

"Oh really? How?" Arcee shot star scream's foot.

"OW! OW! OW! Are you out of your damn mind?!" Starscream said as he clutched his foot.

"Example one: he would never do that" Arcee said. She pointed her gun a bit upward right before starscream threw his sword into her gun. It exploded and she went flying into the building behind her.

"HA! I bet you're not so tough without your firearm!" Starscream said; laughing. Arcee soon got out her sword from her back. "Oh crap"

Back at max and Serena, max grabbed the guy and pinches him in the neck. The man turns around and punches Max in the face, which makes max hit the window.

"A pinch in the neck? Really?" Serena said to max with a "not amused" facial expression.

"Hey, it worked in star trek, right?" Max said as he wiped off some of the blood coming from his nose.

"Sir, we can't shake them!" the man said. He grabbed some sort of bomb and lit the fuse.

"Mother of primus" crosshairs said.

"FALL BACK!" prowl said. The man threw the bomb out the window and prowl watched as the fuse got smaller and smaller. The Autobots backed up so much that other drivers went swerving so they wouldn't bump into them. However, the bomb was a smoke bomb, and a huge could of smoke came out if it, blocking the two Autobots' view.

"Well, that's just great!" crosshairs said. "We lost sight of them!"

"They could have gotten far!" prowl said. "Let's go!"

Back at bumblebee, bumblebee transforms and drives away from the man with the gun, much to his anger. The man grabbed a few caltrops and throws them at the road, hoping to pop bumblebee's tires. Like when I ran over my mom's new hose when I was mowing the lawn once, bumblebee didn't see the caltrops and ran over them much to his anger.

"Oh crap!" He said as he started skidding. He tried to regain control of his tires, and no avail.

"Mommy" he said as he saw a burger king that looked like it was coming closer. He then realized he was about to crash into it! Before he could crash into the burger king, he transformed, and walked away from the burger king, glad that he was still intact, and that he didn't kill any humans. After he got to a far enough distance (from a road or a human) he pulled out the caltrops.

"Stupid human!" bumblebee said through two freqentices. "If you're still alive by the time I get up there, I'm gonna kill you!" he said, quoting Zoro from one piece. He ran for a bit when he got hit in the face by Arcee, who was thrown into him.

"What the heck?!" bumblebee asked. Starscream walked out with a smile, and bumblebee went like "oh".

"Why isn't it the Autobot scout?" Starscream asked. "And his little girl friend"

"Can it" Arcee said. He grabbed her neck, and prepared to kill her with his sword.

"Even with that sword you can't kill me" Starscream said as he raised his sword in the air. "You see, I have no fear, I'm not scared to bleed, and I'm always ready to-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Arcee shouted as she rotated clock wise with one of her feet in the air. Starscream was wondering what she was doing when it hit him. Literally. She kicked Starscream in the face, knocking him into the building behind him. Starscream felt something weird on his chin, and wiped it off with his hand, which he soon examined.

"HOLY CRAP I'M BLEEDING!" Starscream said. "How can I be bleeding? How could a fembot make me, Starscream, lord of the Decepticons, bleed?!"

"Lord of the Decepticons?" Arcee asked. "More like lord of cowards" Bumblebee did a sitcom laugh after hearing that. Starscream (Since this is the armada version) flipped out two giant cannons on his shoulders, and prepared to fire.

"What the-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO A FEMBOT!" he shouted. "I'D RATHER SPIT IN MEGATRON'S FACE THAN HAVE MY $%# HANDED TO ME BY A FEMBOT! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"I think he snapped" Arcee said. Bumblebee did a cartoon "gulp" noise, which satisfied her even less.

"GOODBYE, FEMBOT! SEE YOU IN THE PIT!"


	15. A Showdown

Things didn't look good for max and Serena. Prowl and crosshairs have lost their tracks, and they had no idea where bumblebee and Arcee were, and these men probably want to kill them.

"Serena, I have a confession" max said. Serena turned around.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've tried to tell you twice already, but it looks like nothing's going to stop me now" he said. "Serena, ever since we first met, I've-" Max didn't get to finish what he was saying because Serena knew where he was going with this. She kissed him, much to his delight. He closed his eyes as the guy with the smoke bomb looked out.

"Sir, the smoke bomb didn't work!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's still someone following us!" Serena turned to the window and saw a red and blue truck, with an insignia on the grill.

"Is it an Autobot or a Decepticon?" Max asked.

"I can't tell" Serena said.

"Lose him!" The driver said. The man threw a few caltrops at the truck, but (Unlike bumblebee) the truck dodged them, and he drove up closer. Serena looked at the grill closer and saw that the truck was an Autobot.

"Let the kids go!" the holographic driver said. Imagine him looking like Peter Cullen. That sentence alone gave away who it was.

"Never!" The man said and he shot at the holographic driver. The truck transformed and slammed his fist agent the road. The driver got out of the car and saw some damage on the van.

"What the hell man?" he asked.

"I said let the kids go"

"Or what?!" the driver said. The robot pulled out an orange sword and put it right underneath the driver's neck.

"I've never taken a human life, but there's a first time for everything" he said. Max and Serena got out of the van with their hands up, terrified as heck.

…

Arcee and Bumblebee are engaged in combat with Starscream. Incase if you forgot, Arcee kicked his butt, and now he's pissed. And do I mean PISSED. He folded out his cannons and threated to destroy both of them, and anything within a twenty miles radius.

"Starscream, you don't know what you're doing!" Arcee said.

"I very well know, Autobot!" Starscream said. "I'm going to kill you, that scout, and anyone within a twenty miles radius! If it means you die, I DON'T CARE!" Starscream was ready to fire when crosshairs came in and punched him. Starscream got back up, but prowl kicked him -uh-there. Starscream fell on the ground, when crosshairs kicked him.

"Where's josh?" prowl asked as he came in.

"This idiot made us lose him. Where's Max?" Arcee said.

"They lost us" Crosshairs said.

"Well, knowing we took down Starscream can make up for losing some of our only friends" Prowl said.

"Don't pride yourself on that" Crosshairs asked.

"Why not?"

"Because Starscream's gone" Prowl and the other three Autobots soon notice this, and are not pleased. At all.

"Where did he come from, where did he go? Where did you come from, cotton eye Joe!" Bumblebee said before prowl hit him in the head.

"If he's not here, then where is he?" Arcee asked. She tried to think of things Starscream would do, and then one thought went into her head: Max.

"Oh crap" she transformed and drove away. The other Autobots transformed and followed her, hoping to find out where she was going.

"HEY HEY HEY!" bumblebee said as he followed Arcee, and you know what song that was. It was number one on the billboard charts for twelve weeks, and was one of the most over played songs of 2013, so I bet you know what song that is. Anyway, Prowl and crosshairs transformed and joined them, racing to find max.

Back at max, Serena walked up to the Autobot, with a huge face of fear. They had no idea what this robot wanted, or who he was. All they can tell was that he was an Autobot, and he was a bit scary looking.

"Excuse me, can you tell us who you are?" Serena asked.

"I am Optimus Prime" he said as he got closer to her. "I come from the planet Cybertron, and I have one request, Max McGrath"

"And what is that request?" max asked as he walked forward.

"I need to see the notebook written by forge Ferris McGrath" Optimus said. Max wondering what he wanted the note book for, but since that sword scared the crap out of him, he was about to give Optimus the notebook when he and the others were attacked by Starscream. Starscream transformed and landed in front of max and Serena, much to Serena's fear.

"Give me the notebook, boy" Starscream said. Serena could tell by the way he looked he was just in a fight with the other Autobots.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"My name is Starscream, and I want the note book"

"No way!" max shouted.

"Fine, I'll get that note book-" Starscream said as he grabbed his sword. "Even if it means I have to take your hands with it!"

"Leave them alone Starscream" Optimus said. Starscream turned around and saw him, much to his shock. He knows who Optimus is, and he knows what Optimus is capable of. But (being the moron he is) Starscream just laughed.

"Optimus prime. What a pleasant surprise" Starscream said.

"Starscream, this is not their war. Leave the humans out of this"

"Since when have I done anything you or anyone else told me to, Optimus?" Starscream pulled out his swords, ready take Optimus on. If you are a true transformers fan, then you already know how this battle is going to end. Optimus deployed his swords, and was ready to take on Starscream.

"Last chance Starscream, lave this battle, and you can live"

"If I die, at least I'd die with the honor of know I killed the great Optimus prime!" for max and Serena, who were watching, it was like in an anime. Optimus charged towards Starscream, and Starscream did the same. They both swung their swords, and the humans had no idea who won until both of them landed on their feet. Then we see Starscream's swords broke, and Optimus cut him a few times in the chest, as a huge burst of Energon came out of him. Starscream fell on his knees, and was (scertly) crying.

"Whoa" Max said as he saw the fight.

"I can't believe it" Serena said.

_I…I can't believe it. I lost!_ Starscream thought. He Optimus stand there, retracting his blades. He was surprised that Optimus wasn't trying to finish him.

"What are you waiting for prime? Finish me off!"

"I see no honor in that, Starscream" he said. Starscream had no idea what Optimus meant by that, but he didn't care. He was losing more and more Energon by the moment, so he transformed and fled back to the nemesis.

"Why didn't you want to kill him?" the man asked.

"Because Mr. Jefferson, he was the weaker one here. I thought it would be unfair to smite someone weaker than me"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I have been monitoring you because of something I believe is in your possession" Optimus said as he read the notebook. He handed it back to max, and said he found what he was looking for.

"I believe you have the Allspark in your possession" Optimus said.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about" Jefferson said.

"Oh really?"

"Look, if we go, we'll try and find this-Allspark, or whatever the crap you called it"

"You can go, but the kids stay" Optimus said.

"I don't think so!" Jefferson pulled out a gun and shot at Optimus, and he and the man with the caltrops tried to shove max and Serena in the van.

"Get in the van"

"I don't think so!" Serena said.

"I SAID GET IN THE #%$%$%# VAN!" the man shouted, really losing his temper. Jefferson shot a few more times at Optimus, causing Optimus to move to the building next to him. he looked over and saw the men get in the van.

"Alright, let's get out of here" Jefferson said. "Start the van"

"But sir, what if that…thing comes after us?"

"I said start the damn van!" The man slammed on the gas petal, and drove fast from Optimus, much to his anger. Optimus transformed and followed pursuit.

Meanwhile, Arcee is in the lead heading for Starscream when they lost a visual of him. Arcee was about to give up when they saw the van.

"Guys, I found max!" Arcee said. "I'm in pursuit now"

"Good, we can't afford to lose him again!" Prowl said on a com-link. They drove towards the van, when suddenly, they all heard this message:

"Autobots, keep in pursuit of that van! The humans contain knowledge of the Allspark! We cannot afford to lose it to either N-Tek or the Decepticons!"

"Should we follow it?" Crosshairs asked.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know who gave us that message?" Prowl asked.

"No, not really"

"Dumb&#$" bumblebee said though some sort of frequntice.

"It's Optimus Prime, you dolt" Prowl said.

"Dolt? Who even says that anymore?" Crosshairs asked.

"Can we focus on max?!" Arcee saw a truck behind the van, and she just knew it was Optimus.

"Wow big bot, I'd never thought we'd see you again" Arcee said.

"While I'm glad to be with you again, a reunion will have to wait" Optimus said. "Our friends are in danger"

Meanwhile, on the nemesis, Starscream walks back with a huge puddle of Energon on the ground. He walked into knockout's lab, witch scared knockout silly.

"Hey screamer, what happened to you?" Knockout asked.

"I…Don't…want to talk about it" Starscream said weakly.

"That's one nasty cut. Did you get in a fight with deadlock?"

"Shut up and repair me!" Starscream said right before he fainted.


	16. Meeting

So now knowing of Max's predicament, the Autobots go to rescue josh instead.

"Optmuis, it might be a while before we can find that car" Arcee said.

"Better finding it slowly than not finding it at all" right when ioptmuis said that, they saw a strange black car driving right in front of them. Prowl scanned the car and noticed that Josh was in it. He sped up and tried to talk to the woman who was driving.

"Stop the car!" Prowl said with his holo matter. The woman ignored him sped up, which scared Josh a bit.

"The heck?!" Josh asked.

"Listen kid" the woman said as she pulled out a gun. "One more peep and it's lights out, got it?!" Josh (Too scared to say anything) nods.

"I'm not going to tell you again, pull over!" Prowl shouted. The woman sped up again, much to the Autobot's frustration.

"Can I transform and shoot her?" Crosshairs asked.

"And risk hitting Josh?" Arcee said.

"Arcee has a point. Autobots, remain in vehicle mode unless completely necessary" Optimus said as he sped up.

"You're no fun" Crosshairs said. They drove closer and closer to the car, and the woman saw them the side view mirror.

"Damn kids" she said as she pulled out a gun and started shooting at the Autobots.

"Can we transform now?" Crosshairs asked.

"No, retain your vhicle forms!" the woman grabbed a grenade and threw it at the Autobots, who all tried to dodge it.

"You guys won't give up, will you?" The woman said as she pulled out a missle launcher.

"Oh no" Bumblebee said. she shot the missle at the Autobots, hoping to blow them to bits. Crosshairs (Who was really pissed by this point) transformed, grabbed the missle, and threw it at the road in front of the woman, daming it. Crosshairs then then tore off the roof of the car and pointed his guns at the woman.

"GET OUT OF THE FRICKIN' CAR OR I'LL BLOW IT TO ASHES!"

"Autobots transform!" Optimus said as he and the other Autobots transformed. The woman got out the car and saw all of them, who deployed their weapons.

"Please don't hurt me, I have three kids!" the woman said after she got out of the car.

"Relax, they won't hurt you" Josh said as he left the car. "Right?"

"Only if she provokes us" Prowl said.

"Mam, we need to know the location to N-Tek's base"

"First of all, my name is Kat. Second, why should I tell you?"

"Well, Kat, think about it this way. Tell us where N-Tek's base is, and we'll be on our way, and you can go home to your kids. If you don't, you find out how scary we can be" Crosshairs said.

"That's what she said" bumblebee said.

"Okay, okay, you want to know where N-Tek is, right?" she said.

"That is all we ask" Optimus said.

"Listen, you know that they have the kids, and that-"

"Optimus, she's pissing me off. Can I shoot her?" Cross hairs said.

"No. can you give us an exact location?" Optimus said.

"I was sworn to tell no one, so sorry" Kat said.

"You know crosshairs; I'm reconsidering telling you not to shoot her"

"Fine, follow me, I'll drive you there!"

"What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting

What you waiting for?" Bumblebee said as he transformed, quoting a Gwen Stefani song. "But I've got to get a move on with my life"

"Arcee, you get Jackson as far away from here as possible" Optimus said.

"Sir, I want to go after max-"

"As much as I would like you too, someone needs to get Josh to safety. Understand?"

"yes sir"

"What ever happened to "don't question orders" Arcee" crosshairs said.

"Shut up" Arcee said as she transformed. "I'm going to drop you off at your friends, and you can tell your parents that this situation was all one big prank"

"Uh, okay" Josh said. The Autobots followed Kat inside of the van, unaware that laser beak is watching them. He recorded everything that happened, and flew back to Soundwave.

On board the nemesis, everyone was doing something different. Arachnid was practicing her aim, Starscream was still unconscious from that fight he had earlier, knockout was upgrading break down, Blitzwing was watching my little pony (don't ask) and Soundwave was waiting for laser beak's return.

"Hey Soundwave, anything back from laser beak yet?" knockout asked.

"**Negative**" Soundwave said.

"Okay then"

"I'm really enjoying this new upgrade" Breakdown said, trying to activate his new feature.

"I know. I would have put it on myself, put it wasn't "Sexy" enough for me" Knockout said. Break down transformed his hand into a hammer, and looked in amazement.

"I'm really digging this new upgrade"

Soundwave was still waiting for Laserbeak, who soon showed up, much to Soundwave's (hidden) excitement.

"**Laserbeak, do you have anything to report?"** Soundwave asked. Laserbeak squawked, which gave soundwave a hint.

"**Everyone, listen to this**" he transformed and put Laserbeak insaid of him, and played back what Laserbeak heard:

_"Mam, we need to know the location to N-Tek's base"_

_"First, my name is Kat. Second, why should I tell you?"_

_"Well, Kat, think about it this way. Tell us where N-Tek's base is, and we'll be on our way, and you can go home to your kids. If you don't, you find out how scary we can be" Crosshairs said._

_"That's what she said" bumblebee said._

_"Okay, okay, you want to know where N-Tek is, right?" she said._

_"That is all we ask" Optimus said. _

_"Listen, you know that they have the kid, and that-"_

_"Optimus, she's pissing me off. Can I shoot her?" Cross hairs said._

_"No. can you give us an exact location?" Optimus said._

_"I was sworn to tell no one, so sorry" Kat said._

_"You know crosshairs; I'm reconsidering telling you not to shoot her"_

_"Fine, follow me, I'll drive you there!"_

"So we follow the Autobots and we find this N-Tek. Why would we want to do that?"

"**This is why:**

_"I have been monitoring you because of something I believe is in your possession" Optimus said as he read the notebook. He handed it back to max, and said he found what he was looking for._

_"So what do you want from us?"_

_"I believe you have the Allspark in your possession" Optimus said._

_"No, I don't know what you're talking about" Jefferson said._

"The Allspark? Now we have a reason to go" Knockout said.

"Starscream's still knocked out" Blitzwing's calm face pointed out. "Shouldn't we mention this to him?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Breakdown said.

"You have a very good point!" Blitzwing's crazy face said.

"So it's decided?" Arachnid said. "We go and not tell Starscream?"

"He won't wake up for hours. So yes, we are" Knockout said.

"I like this plan"

"Decepticons, let's go" sound wave flew off the Nemesis, Knockout and breakdown jumped off (Transforming as they hit the ground), and both blitzwing and arachnid transformed and flew off.


	17. Some Crazy Guy

Max and Serena arrive at N-Tek with Jefferson and are forced to go inside where they are locked in a room.

"Our boss will be here momentarily to ask you on what happened earlier" Jefferson said as he left the room.

"Max, I am really scared"

"Relax, no matter what, I'll be here. You can run into my arms if you feel-"

"Your terrified too, aren't you?"

"HELL YEAH I AM!" Max shouted. "no telling my parents I said that" soon someone walked into the room and sat down, with his bac turned.

"Max McGrath and Serena…tennis ball"

"It's Tsukino"

"Whatever, I am the headmaster over here at N-Tek. We are an agency that monitors alien activity here on earth, and we suspect that you too may be involved with some aliens. We want a full scoop"

"Okay, One: you copied that from men in black. Two: I have no idea what you're talking about" Serena said.

"Well, we've noticed this footage of someone trying to ram a Camaro in your neighborhood"

"I thought we destroyed those tapes-I mean, it could be a hit and run incident"

"But you said something about a Decepticon"

"Were you spying on us?"

"yes. And don't worry Serena, I won't tell max you've always liked him"

"I'm sitting right here!" Max said. "Wait, you've felt the same way about me?"

"Words cannot begin to describe how creepy that is" Serena said, ignoring max. The man turned around, and Serena and max felt a bit uncomfortable. They saw him, and for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt, He had black hair (with a gray line in the middle), a goatee, and he was RIPPED.

"You know, you look familiar" Max said.

"I hear that frequently" the man said. "Now that I think of it, you also look familiar"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look like my nephew Max" The man said.

"Weird, my name _is_ max"

"Huh" the man said. "Anyway, what the heck do you know about the transformers?"

"Transformers?" Serena asked.

"The aliens. They are intergalactic robots that transform into everyday vehicles. We are officially calling them transformers"

"Whatever, we don't know anything!"

"Oh really?" The man asked. "I know you know who Optimus Prime is. That's why you're here"

"I thought it was because you liked my car" Max said.

"Well, is your car an intergalactic robot from outer space?"

"Of course not! What have you been smoking?"

"I stopped smoking after a weird encounter in the artic" the man said. "Anyway, my name is forge Ferris-"

"Twenty minutes into this interview and you just now tell us your name?" Serena asked.

"Yes" Ferris said. "And as I was saying, let me show you what we found in the artic, and then tell me if you have no frickin' clue on what it is"

…

Kat had led the Autobots to N-Tek, which looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. It didn't have that much to it, just a gate, a guy at the entrance, and some sort of structure. There weren't even guards.

"What a dump" Crosshairs said.

"Thank you Kat. This is where we part ways" Optimus said as he and the Autobots drove away from her. They transformed and hid behind a canyon nearby.

"Okay, I'm thinking we break in, and start laying waste to these mother effers"

"Crosshairs, that is a stupid idea" Prowl said.

"But on the bright side, we can kill all of those evil humans"

"Killing humans is strictly forbidden!" Optimus said.

"But prime-"

"No buts, crosshairs" Optimus said. "I do not want any human blood on our hands. We are not Decepticons"

"Well prime, I agree with you" Prowl said. "I honestly think killing humans is wrong"

"How about this then: we somehow sneak in, and we only threaten to kill the humans?"

"You suck at this" bumblebee said.

"How about when the Decepticons attack the base, we come in and save the humans?" Crosshairs said.

"Oh my primus. Where do you come up with these terrible ideas?!" Prowl asked. Crosshairs pointed at the Decepticons heading towards the base, with bumblebee saying "Oh slag"

"How did they find us?" Prowl asked.

"They must have followed us here" Optimus said.

"Oh crap" bumblebee said. "What are we going to do now?!"

"Let's not panic" Prowl said. "I'm sure if we think about it, we'll find a way to stop them"

"_You have a plan?_" Bumblebee said, using a clip from rocket raccoon from guardians of the galaxy (Which is an awesome movie BTW)

"Nope" Prowl said. Bumblebee did the laugh rocket did right after Starlord said he only had about %12 of a plan.

"We need to get in there and retrieve the all spark before the Decepticons get the chance"

"Um, prime, something tells me they're not here for the all spark" Prowl said.

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling that they're here for something much more dangerous in that base than the Allspark"

"Then we have no time to waste, let's go!" Optimus said as he transformed. The other Autobots transformed, with bumblebee blowing up the fence in front of them in order to get in without having to talk to the guard. It kinda didn't matter because the guard was too busy reading playboy to notice.

…

Inside, Ferris showed the kids that thing he was talking about: it was a giant transformer, trapped in ice. It was huge, had some sort of cannon on his arm, and something sticking out of his back. Max and Serena were speechless, staring into the transformer's awesome might.

"This here is what I found in the artic when I went looking for something there 17 years ago. I call it project MT-46" Ferris said. If you can spot the reference in that name, good job. "We've been reverse engineering his tech, but if we let him out of this ice cube, all hell would break loose"

"What do you mean?"

"It's unimportant. I want you to tell me exactly what it is" max was trying to find an explanation for what that being was, while Serena looked at it. All she could really make out was some sort of purple spike on it's chest.

"Well, I don't know what that could be"

"You're lying" Ferris said. Max was now scared, because he had no idea what to say now. Serena took a closer look at the chest and noticed the insignia on the chest. She now knew what that thing was: It was a transformer, and it was a Decepticon!


End file.
